We are never ever getting back together
by AnnieCullenpxndx
Summary: ¿Qué diablos haces aquí Edward? Te dije que terminamos. Te odio. — ¿Si? pues yo te amo. —Demonios yo también te amo Edward... — ¡Eres un idiota Edward! — ¡Y tu una necia y terca! —Joder, ¡TERMINAMOS!... ¡¿QUE! ¿COMO PUDISTE PERDER A MR. CARROT? no puedes romper conmigo solo por un gato...serás el exnovio que perdió a mi gato


Disclaimer: los personajes que reconozcan son de Meyer, la creadora de Crepúsculo, el titulo es de una canción de Taylor Swift.

* * *

**WE ARE NEVER EVER GETTING BACK TOGETHER**

Estaba leyendo un Nuevo libro llamado "Mentiras en Venecia" estaba en una parte interesante cuando mi celular empezó a timbrar, lo tome y vi que era Edward, mi novio, teníamos 4 meses de salir juntos, nos habíamos conocido en el primer día de universidad y un mes después (mes lleno de coqueteos, cumplidos y salidas) nos convertimos en novios, sin embargo en las últimas dos semanas nos habíamos distanciado, aunque más bien es el que creo me había estado evitando, en ese momento teníamos 4 días sin vernos o hablarnos; en fin sin más conteste.

—Hola, Ed.

—Hey, Bella. —contesto del otro lado

— ¿Qué pasa cariño?

—Crees que podamos ir al parque un rato, quiero hablar contigo de un asunto.

— ¡Claro!, ¿en el parque de siempre?

—Si, en el banco de siempre. Hmm te parece ¿en una hora?

—No hay problema

—Bien, adiós.

—Hasta luego.

Eso no me daba buena espina, presentía que no era algo bueno sin embargo, me aliste ya que como era sábado yo aún andaba en pijama y salí rumbo al parque, todavía no era tiempo pero quería dar una vuelta, cuando paso la hora fui al lugar acordado y ahí estaba Edward, en cuanto me vio me sonrió y me hizo una seña para que me acercara

— ¡Hey! —me dijo y se acercó a darme un beso en la comisura de los labios

—Hola

—Y… ¿Cómo has estado? —me dijo claramente incómodo y pasándose la mano en el cabello

—Bien y ¿tu?

—Sí, yo muy bien

—Entonces… de ¿Qué querías hablar Edward? — le dije sentándome en el banco, el imito mi acción.

—Es que bueno… yo veras Bella, te quiero pedir un tiempo, ya sabes para tener mi espacio —dijo con la mirada clavada en el piso

—Un tiempo y ¿para qué quieres un tiempo Edward? Yo no soy partidaria de ellos y lo sabes.

—Sí, lo sé; pero veras yo… estoy confundido y quisiera aclarar mis sentimientos

— ¿Qué quieres aclarar? Para mi es sencillo, sientes algo por mi o no. Yo te quiero y lo tengo claro— le dije directamente

—Pero sabes que yo no soy así, sabes que soy inseguro y me cuesta tomar decisiones así como clasificar mis sentimientos, por decirlo de alguna manera.

— ¿Conociste a alguien más?

— ¡¿Qué?! no, no, no, no. Absolutamente no.

—Entonces ¿Qué tienes que decidir?

—Por favor Bella, te lo ruego. No estamos terminando, solo te pido un tiempo. —me dijo haciendo un puchero, el cual al parecer lo había hecho inconscientemente.

—Está bien Edward, ¡pero! Si conozco a alguien en este tiempo esto se termina.

—Pero, pero, no ¡¿Qué?! ¡No!.

—Esa es mi condición y solo así acepto —le dije decididamente

—Está bien —dijo frunciendo el ceño

—Bueno entonces, hasta pronto supongo

—Sí, hasta pronto —me dijo suspirando

¡Vaya! había sido una de las conversaciones más cortas que habíamos tenido.

Ya había a pasado un mes desde que Edward me había pedido un tiempo y no lo había vuelto a ver ni siquiera en la universidad ya que él estaba en la facultad de Arquitectura y yo en la de Medicina. Cuando nos conocimos fue porque nos habíamos perdido y no sabíamos que hacer… afortunadamente habíamos llegado muy temprano ese día, así que entre los dos encontramos nuestros respectivos salones.

En este mes había conocido a varios chicos y sin duda muy lindos, había tenido algunas citas en las que no pasó nada serio… y no podía sacarme a Edward de la cabeza esto se estaba poniendo mal.

Era domingo y estaba dando un repaso para un examen que me tocaba el martes cuando el teléfono de mi departamento sonó. Era Edward.

—Bueno

— ¿Bella?

— ¿Edward?

—SI, hey podemos salir y hablar un rato — me dijo con voz alegre. Eso por alguna razón me molesto. Y no tengo idea de lo que me impulso a hacer lo siguiente… tal vez el SPM* o yo que sé.

—No, no volveremos a salir terminamos y no me vuelvas a marcar, porque no regresaremos

— ¿Qué? Pero…

Colgué

Después me di cuenta que había terminado con el chico más lindo y tierno del mundo. ¡Mierda!

Una hora después el sonido del timbre se escuchó en mi departamento fui a abrir.

—Hola Bella

— ¿Qué diablos haces aquí Edward? Te dije que terminamos. Te odio.

— ¿Si? pues yo te amo.

Mierda era la primera vez que me lo decía

—Demonios yo también te amo Edward.

—Entonces si ambos nos amamos creo que podemos regresar —dijo y me beso.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Habíamos salido a un pub, con nuestros amigos.

— ¡¿Por qué mierda estabas viendo esa estúpida rubia siliconada?!

— ¡Que yo no la estaba viendo, joder Bella entiéndelo!

— ¡Yo vi claramente como la mirabas!

— ¡Ah ¿sí?, pues entonces creo deberías ir con el oculista a que te de unos lentes!

— ¡Eres un idiota Edward!

— ¡Y tu una necia y terca!

—Joder, ¡TERMINAMOS!

— ¡¿Terminamos?! Genial me rompiste, ¡bien pues me iré con "la rubia siliconada"! —dijo dándose la media vuelta.

Demonios.

Lo jale de la mano haciendo que se diera media vuelta y lo bese, el me correspondió, nos separamos lentamente.

—Te amo, bebe

—Te amo, Eddie

—No me digas Eddie

Mierda, toda la gente se nos había quedado viendo como si estuviéramos locos.

Nos sonrojamos.

.

.

.

.

.

Eran vacaciones de verano, yo vivía en Forks sin embargo mis padres se habían ido de vacaciones en un crucero por el Caribe por lo que no iría haya. Edward vivía en Chicago pero sus padres se habían ido, junto con su hermana menor a Londres, él no había ido ya que cuando partieron aun teníamos que presentar exámenes, sin embargo su familia regresaría en tres semanas más y él se iría a Chicago… Edward insistió tanto que acepte ir con él. Tenía nervios de conocer a su familia no lo niego.

Por otra parte esas tres semanas que faltaban para partir a Chicago yo me iría a Texas a visitar a mi abuela Marie, así que Edward se quedaría en Nueva York por lo que le pedí que cuidara de mi tonto gatito "Mr. Carrot", lo llamaba así por el color de su pelaje, era exactamente color zanahoria. Recién lo había ganado en una feria a la que había ido con Edward, lo había ganado en el tiro al blanco. Lo se era raro que dieran gatitos de premio, pero era legal y yo me había enamorado de ese gatito, si, lo amaba.

Las tres semanas con mi abuela habían sido geniales ya estaba de regreso a Nueva York, había llegado dos días antes de lo que le había dicho a Edward que llegaría por lo que pase a mi departamento a dejar mis cosas y luego fui al de Edward. Cuando llegue iba a tocar el timbre, pero justo en ese momento Edward abrió la puerta, al parecer iba de salida.

— ¡Bella!, ¿Qué haces aquí? —me dijo entre sorprendido y ¿nervioso?

— ¡Hey! Es ¿Qué acaso no te alegras de verme?

— ¡Por supuesto que sí!, pero se suponía que llegabas pasado mañana —me dijo nerviosamente y pasándose la mano en el cabello

—Bueno, era sorpresa amor. — dije y me alza para abrazarlo y darle un beso el cual me correspondió.

—Vamos adentro, amor.

— ¡NO!, ¿Por qué no vamos a dar un paseo?

— ¿Qué?, no amor estoy cansada vamos adentro —entonces lo recordé— además quiero ver a Mr. Carrot

Dije eso mientras me adentraba en su departamento e iba al lugar donde había dejado la camita de mi gato, pero no estaba así que lo llame, pero no vino

—Edward, ¿Dónde está Mr. Carrot?

—Jejeje, bueno yo… amor eh bueno creo que esta por aquí ¿Mr. Carrot?

— ¡Edward!, ¿Dónde está?

—Yo… lo perdí —dijo en un susurro viendo al piso

— ¡¿QUE?! ¿COMO PUDISTE PERDER A MR. CARROT?

—Tranquila amor, yo-yo so-lo Salí al su-supermercado y cuando regrese ya-ya no estaba, llevo una ho-hora buscándolo, incluso fui a los al-alrededores del edificio

—Edward, se supone que lo deje contigo porque tú lo ibas a cuidar maldita sea

—Lo siento, yo no sabía que… —lo interrumpí

—Joder, Edward ¡TERMINAMOS!

— ¡¿Qué?! no puedes romper conmigo solo por un gato, apenas tenías mes y medio con él, no podías quererlo tanto

— ¡Yo amaba a ese gato, y claro que puedo romper contigo por eso, acabo de hacerlo! Y te juro que si vuelves a aparecer rogándome que volvamos a estar juntos, te voy a golpear.

— ¡Amor, por favor!, podemos buscarlo o… puedo comprarte otro gato idéntico pero por favor Bella…

—Eso es lo que ibas a hacer ¿verdad?, ibas a comprar otro gato cuando yo llegue ¿cierto?

—Yo… bueno ¡No sabía que hacer!

—Nada Edward, de ahora en adelante serás el exnovio que perdió a mi gato y… —me vi interrumpida por el sonido del teléfono de su apartamento

—Voy a contestar, no te vayas Bella

Levanto el teléfono

— ¿Bueno?... Si… ¡Oh gracias a dios!... si espera ahora voy por el… Bella está aquí… exacto… ahora voy.

Edward, colgó.

—Amor, antes de que me sigas gritando, me llamo Emmet

—¿Emmett?

—Sí, mi amigo, vive en el piso de abajo, dice que… encontró a Mr. Carrot en su departamento

— ¡¿En verdad?! Vamos, quiero ver a mi gatito

—Bella, espera, no terminamos ¿verdad? Lo siento, amor por favor perdóname, yo te amo, por favor.

—Yo… está bien te perdono —dije con un suspiro. El me dio un besito

—Joder, Edward ten a tu gato—dijo entrando un chico gigante, con Mr. Carrot en su brazos

— ¡Mr. Carrot! —exclame arrebatándoselo de las manos

—Así que tú eres la novia de Eddie, por un momento creí que la había estado inventando y se había comprado a este gatico para no estar solo — los dos nos carcajeamos mientras Edward fruncía el ceño

—Sí, si bueno Emmett ya te puedes ir

— ¡Hey hermano espera!, me debes un muslo una alita de pollo frito

— ¿Qué?, ¿Por qué diablos yo tendría que deberte eso?

—Bueno, yo estaba preparándome para comer, y fui al baño por cinco minutos, y cuando regreso que es con lo que me encuentro con un gatito en mi encimera, devorándose mi comida, así que ¿Qué voy a comer ahora?

— ¡Mr. Carrot, eres un travieso!

—Lo que pasa es que era su hora de comida, pero su alimento se había acabado y yo fui a comprarlo, pero al parecer él solito se encargó de conseguir alimento— explico Edward

—Cómo es que ese gato bebe pudo comerse, todo eso

—Bueno Emmett, luego te pago tu comida ¿sí? —hablo Edward, rodando los ojos

—No, pero enserio ¿Qué voy a comer?

—Bueno, ya que es mi gato el que se comió tu comida podría cocinar algo rápido, y te puedes quedar a comer con nosotros — ofrecí

—Pues ya que aquí, Eddie, me ha dicho que cocinas delicioso acepto la invitación —dijo Emmett sonriendo

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Estábamos en Chicago, esta vez llevamos a Mr. Carrot con nosotros de hecho mi suegra tenia también un gatito, los dos se la pasaban jugueteando; ya había conocido a su familia, eran geniales, Carlisle y Esme eran amables y me trataban como otra hija; la hermanita de Edward, Jane, era única y súper agradable, en un año más entraba a la universidad así que también se iba a Nueva York.

Habíamos llegado de un paseo por toda la ciudad el cual había durado todo el día, Edward y yo estábamos en su cuarto discutiendo ¿Por qué? Por sus estúpidos celos.

—Edward, entiéndelo, no estaba coqueteando con ese mesero. —estúpidamente creía que yo había coqueteado con ese mesero, solo lo salude por cortesía joder.

—Isabella, lo vi con mis ojos, flirteaste con ese mesero frente a mí.

— ¡Jane! Ven por favor — grite al ver que mi cuñada pasaba por el cuarto de mi novio, si, no habíamos cerrado la puerta

— ¿Qué pasa? —pregunto jovialmente Jane

—Dime Jane ¿acaso yo "seduje" al mesero que nos atendió en el restaurante?

—Nope, ni siquiera le hablaste

— ¿Te ha quedado claro?

—Yo los vi, y no metas a mi hermanita en esto—me contesto Edward aun como un energúmeno

—Diablos hermanito deja de ser un idiota —dijo Jane para después salir tranquilamente del cuarto

—Bella, yo los vi, solo pídeme perdón y no hay problema ¿sí? —dijo apretándose el puente de la nariz

— ¿Qué? Estás loco Edward no hay ninguna razón por la que tenga que disculparme y sabes que, me has hartado, desde que salimos del restaurante has estado reprochándome algo que no hice, así que terminamos, mañana vendré por mis cosas y mi gato, ahora me voy a un hotel o tal vez vaya a buscar al mesero que no se ni como se llama —lo último lo dije solo para molestarlo

— ¿Qué?, no Isabella, tu no vas a ningún lado

—Claro que sí, y no me vuelvas a buscar —dije y salí corriendo de ahí

Cuando pase por la sala Carlisle y Esme me preguntaron qué estaba pasando, les conteste que su hijo estaba siendo un estúpido.

— ¡BELLA!

Escuche que gritaba Edward cuando ya estaba por salir del jardín

—Amor, perdóname por favor sé que estaba siendo un estúpido, lo siento, te amo y sé que tú me amas y obviamente no está coqueteando con ese mesero yo… yo solo lo siento

No tenía ganas de discutir más así que simplemente lo perdone

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Edward yo ya teníamos 4 años de noviazgo y seguíamos igual de enamorado que el primer día, teníamos 8 meses de habernos mudados juntos a un departamento, esos 8 mese habían estado llenos de peleas y riñas por algunas de las malas costumbres de los dos, por ejemplo él no sabía lavar ni planchar su ropa por lo que la llevaba a la tintorería, eso se arregló haciendo un acuerdo de que yo lavaría y plancharía su ropa, pero él tendría que encargarse siempre de los trastes sucios, a él le molestaba que yo dejara el baño lleno de vapor, ya que yo me bañaba con agua muy caliente, lo arreglamos quedando en que él se bañaría primero y obviamente cuando tomáramos duchas juntos lo haríamos con agua a temperatura normal.

Sin embargo había algo que todavía no podíamos superar: que Edward dejaba su ropa tirada por cualquier lado en vez de echarla en el jodido cesto de ropa sucia.

—Edward, entiéndelo de una vez la ropa sucia se echa en el cesto de ropa sucia, para eso está, no es de adorno.

—Pero amor, es igual si está en el cesto o en un rincón, no veo la diferencia — fue su "brillante" respuesta

—Edward, hasta que no comprendas que la ropa sucia se echa en el cesto, terminamos, vete del departamento.

— ¿Qué?, no puedes terminarme por eso yo…

—Edward vete

—Amor

—Fuera

—Pero nena…

—Lárgate

—Bella no puedes…

— ¡Fuera, vete, lárgate, no vuelvas, largo, largo, largo!

—Está bien, me voy, me voy ¡Joder!

—Sí, platica con tus amigo que tu novia te termino, yo le diré a mis amigas que soy libre de nuevo.

Le dije cerrando la puerta del departamento en su cara.

.

.

A la mañana siguiente sentí que alguien se subía a la cama y me abrazaba. Mierda, si Edward no estaba aquí ¿Quién diablos era?

—¡Aaaah!

—Amor, tranquila soy yo

—Ed, que mierda haces aquí.

—Yo… —suspiro y prosiguió— te prometo que ya aprendí a usar el cesto de ropa sucia, mira me he cambiado y he dejado la ropa sucia en el cesto —voltee hacia el cesto y en efecto ahí estaba la ropa que había usado el día anterior — así que prometo amarte cada día de mi vida, y hacerte feliz hasta que deje de respirar, es más seguiré haciéndolo de alguna manera, así como también juro que nunca dejare tirada mi ropa por ahí ¿te quieres casar conmigo?

Lo último lo pregunto de rodillas y mostrándome un hermoso anillo

— ¡Sitio!, oh dios si, si quiero

—Gracias Bella

—Te amo

—Te amo

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

— ¿En qué piensa Sra. Cullen?

—En algunas de todas las veces que rompimos y volvimos a estar juntos

— ¡Oh!, supongo que a partir de ahora va a ser más difícil, no podemos estar divorciándonos y volviéndonos a casar —dijo con una sonrisa torcida mi esposo

Si, era el día de nuestra boda.

—Bueno, estoy segura que nos estaremos peleando todo el tiempo, pero podremos resolverlo. Como todo este tiempo

—Te refieres a ¿tu gritándome y yo pidiendo perdón todo el tiempo?

—Exactamente

—Creo que podre sopórtalo —dijo Edward riéndose

—Entonces, amor ¿Qué opinas de los bebes?

—Pues no se ¿Por qué? —pregunto confundido

—Bueno, porque en 7 meses y medio tendremos a dos en nuestra casa

— ¡¿Qué?! ¿Cómo que dos? Desde cuando lo sabes?

—Bueno recuerdas mi malestar estomacal, en el hospital me hicieron un examen de sangre y debido a que tenía la hormona del embarazo muy elevada, me hicieron una ecografía y vieron que estamos esperando mellizos, y lo sé hace 1 semana me pareció un buen regalo de bodas

—Claro que fue un buen regalo

Dijo y después me beso apasionadamente

— ¡VOY A SER PAPÁ!, ¡VOY A SER PAPÁ DE MELLIZOS! JODER —grito, como loco, mí ahora esposo en medio de la fiesta

Si, los invitados nos veían como locos, aunque después empezaron a aplaudir y gritar. Nuestras familias y amigos nos vinieron a felicitar.

Tal vez mi Edward estuviera un poco loco y nos lleváramos como perros y gatos pero sin duda nos amábamos y era por eso que nada nos había podido separar de verdad.

Por cierto Mr. Carrot sigue vivo.

* * *

**OK, este one shot se me ocurrio escuchando la cancion de Taylor Swift, We are never ever getting back together... disfrutenlo. ._.**

**Si no se que mas decir asi que ¡ADIOS!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**. 9 de febrero de 2013**


End file.
